I Can't Forget We Won't Forget
by btamamura
Summary: China is still upset with how his countrymen were treated by Australia's countrymen during the Gold Rush. But, Australia is hoping to make up for it.


I Can't Forget We Won't Forget

_I do not own Hetalia or its characters. I am only borrowing them to write this fanfiction._

_**I recalled learning about how the Chinese were mistreated horribly back when I was still in primary school, and while some details are a bit fuzzy, I used what I did remember to write this. Australia is an OC since there's no Australia-tan to date. The little girl represents me back when I first learned about it. I was disgusted, and I was only a child at the time! When we had to do a project about what we'd learned, I chose to write a story about a Chinese miner using medicinal herbs to treat an Australian miner's daughter when she became ill, but only the miner and his family were thankful, others weren't as grateful for the help... I did draw a picture of the two miners shaking hands and being friends, but it's long gone now. I wanted to write a story including China-nii-san and this was what I came up with. Finally, my history classes can be useful for fanfictions! **_

_**Also, pardon lack of slang, I tried to put some in, but while I'm an Australian, I don't use it all that much as I wasn't brought up around it so much.**_

_**Anyway, please enjoy this, and if you should choose to review, please be kind as this is my first Hetalia fanfiction.**_

Australia opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to see China had decided to accept his invitation to his house. "I'm glad you made it, mate!"

China nodded. "I thank you for your invitation aru."

"Oh, it's not a problem!"

They were walking through the house, but Australia kept noticing how China would cast a glare upon certain areas of his large home. "What's the matter?"

"You can't tell me your forgot aru. Your countrymen...they were cruel to my countrymen when they came here to take part in the Gold Rush over one hundred years ago aru."

Australia rubbed the back of his neck. "Struth, can't believe I did forget that." Or so he said, he actually had a surprise for China.

China felt rather upset and offended when he heard that. "My countrymen even assisted your countrymen aru. They provided medicinal herbs when your people were suffering from horrible ailments aru. And you forgot how they were treated in return aru?!"

Just as Australia was about to open his mouth, a ten-year-old girl hurried out of the area labelled Victoria and quickly handed something to China. "We're sorry," she whispered before hurrying back to her area.

China didn't know what to make of that. "You claimed you forgot aru, but that girl handed me a token of apology for what her ancestors did aru."

"Many of my countrymen aren't aware of what happened back then. But, the ankle biters are starting to learn about their history. That little one became very distressed when she learned the truth and made that herself."

China had a closer look at the gift and saw it was a charm with two men on it. He felt a small smile forming. The picture was of two miners; one was an Australian, one was Chinese. They were shaking hands and smiling. "That was a kind gesture of her aru."

"I'm surprised she was bold enough to actually come out here and give it to you. She won't even show herself to our Prime Minister." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Let me tell you, mate, while not everybody is aware of what my countrymen did, they are learning about it and acknowledging it. That's part of my apology to you. The other part is that many of my countrymen are embracing your culture. If you feel comfortable enough, let me show you what Victoria has done."

China thought hard about it. "Very well aru."

Later that day, China made his way home, thinking that, while it may not make up much to those related to and descendants of those miners who were horribly mistreated, it was good for Australia to actually acknowledge the faults and educate the younger generation, maybe in hopes that it would not happen again in the future should another Gold Rush take place. He glanced down at the charm the girl gave him and smiled again. _Hopefully in the future it will be as that girl hopes aru. _


End file.
